


i wanna kiss you until i lose my breath

by steviesbucks



Series: punk band au [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Band Fic, F/F, First Dates, Gen, Meet-Cute, No Angst, POV Natasha Romanov, Punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviesbucks/pseuds/steviesbucks
Summary: When Nat finally made her way back into the library, she was convinced she was dreaming. Where she had sat 10 minutes before was possibly the most beautiful woman she’d ever met.massive thanks to my betashazzaratandshowzen!! I couldn't write without y'all <3
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: punk band au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702954
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	i wanna kiss you until i lose my breath

Despite the fact Natasha had recently committed to joining a band, she still had college work to complete. She found herself sitting in the library at 10am on a Saturday morning to make sure her afternoon and Sunday were free; she trained with Carol in the afternoon and spent Sunday in her room or having a movie day with her ragtag group of friends. She had set herself up on a small table near the printers, laptop and notebook out and her phone turned off. Nat always worked listening to music- she found the voices of everybody else to be too loud for her to concentrate- and had a coffee so she could stay awake.

After sitting for 10 minutes and deciding she couldn’t focus properly, she decided to take a walk to the vending machine. She packed up her laptop and books, stuffing them all into her bag- they were expensive, she wasn’t about to get them stolen because she was too lazy to pack up. She kept her headphones in, connected to her phone, and strolled down to the vending machine by the entrance to the building.

When Nat finally made her way back into the library, she was convinced she was dreaming. Where she had sat 10 minutes before was possibly the most beautiful woman she’d ever met. Her hair was pulled up to keep it out of her face and she was frowning at something in a textbook, scribbling viciously like it had personally attacked her. Tasha decided to make her way over, taking out an earphone- the woman looked up at her and her eyes widened, hands quickly stilling.

“Shit, sorry, I thought you had packed up and gone-”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it- there’s two chairs, right?” Nat tried to look casual as she took a seat on the second chair, pulling out her laptop for the second time. Now she was sitting near somebody else, maybe she would feel like she was being held accountable and do some work.

-

Natasha proceeded to not do any work. She really tried! But she got a few sentences in and then got distracted by the fellow student sitting next to her. She really was gorgeous and she couldn’t help but find the little huffs of frustration she would occasionally make a welcome distraction. She decided to try her luck through an often good ice-breaker.

“You want some gum?”

“What flavour?”

“Strawberry.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

..Okay, maybe that didn’t work. The mysterious woman took her piece and then they lapsed into silence again, Natasha racking her brain for what she could try next.

“It’s a good thing I have my library card because I am tota-”

“Totally checking me out? Yeah, I saw you watching me out of the corner of my eye.” _Damn_ , she was observant _AND_ snarky? Tasha shot her a grin which was returned, leaning back in her chair a little as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“You wanna tell me your name before I keep flirting with you?”

“Maria Hill, nice to meet you.”  
  
“Natasha Romanoff, nice to meet you too.”  
  
“You won that competition last summer, right? The lifting one- did better than most of the guys.” 

“What can I say? I’m strong. I’ll carry you to my room if you want.” Tasha added a wink, just for the hell of it. 

“If anybody’s going to be carrying somebody to bed, it’s going to be me.”  
  
_Oh._ Natasha liked that. She wasn’t going to give up just yet, however, deciding this could be the start of a beautiful friendship/relationship/they date for a few weeks and never see each other again. Relationship was catchier.

“What do you study, again? Don’t think I caught it.”  
  
“I’m taking criminal law, international law and political science. I know you take international relations but not much else- that speech you did, by the way, the one you made about relations between the US and Russia? It was really good, didn’t bullshit anybody.”

“Thanks, I was really trying to say a big fuck you to the government. I take languages and aviation as well, decided to spice things up. I was trying to write an essay in French until I saw you looking all pretty over here.”  
  
“I’m flattered, Tasha, really.” Nat tried to hide the way she almost shuddered when Maria decided to make this a little more personal. 

“I just joined a band, y’know? I play bass.”  
  
“I bet you’re great, you have the.. band aesthetic.” Maria raised her eyebrows at Nat, obviously teasing as she sat in the library in winter in black jeans and a black short-sleeved shirt, one she’d made herself with a little skull stamp and some bleach. It was her favourite shirt, hence why she was wearing it despite the threat of snow. 

“I’m going to take that as a compliment. I’m a bassist, actually- good with my hands.”

“The short nails were a dead giveaway; they’d break playing guitar if they were longer.”  
  
“Oh, that’s not why my nails are short.” These hints were becoming less subtle by the minute- Natasha really needed to get her number if she wanted to get a proper date with this woman she was so enamoured with. 

“You won’t be using your hands much, you don’t need to worry about it.” Maria raised her eyebrows at Tasha, almost daring her to respond- and she was really going to, going to say something really witty, maybe a little dirty. She then, however, realised it was 10 minutes past the time she was supposed to meet Carol at the gym.  
  
“Shit! Maria, I need to go, I’m late for something,” she slipped a piece of paper towards Maria, starting to quickly try to pack her things away, “please give me your number. I’ve got more good pickup lines in me yet.” 

Maria quickly scribbled something down (a note from what Nat could tell as she lamented on the rant Carol would subject her to) and then her number.  
  
“I could kiss you right now.”  
  
“I want a date first.”  
  
Natasha grabbed the piece of paper and stuffed it in her pocket, making her way to the gym at a swift pace- she’d get changed there instead of going to her room first, no biggie. When she arrived at the gym, she found Carol waiting outside. She was talking to her girlfriend, ironically _also_ called Maria, their hands intertwined as they talked and laughed together. Natasha decided she was just going to play it cool, act like she wasn’t even late!

“Hey, Danvers.”  
  
“You forget how to read a clock?” 

“I was doing work, actually, you should try it some time.”  
  
“I _have_ done my work, that’s why I’m spending my Saturday afternoons training you.” 

“Damn! You’re gonna let her talk to you like that, Nat?” Maria Rambeau constantly goaded them into arguing and if they weren’t so happy together, Nat would absolutely be with one of them. Or maybe both of them, she wasn’t sure. 

“Of course I’m not, I’m gonna beat her ass after I get changed!”  
  


-

Nat did not beat Carol’s ass, nor did she really pay attention, but she would’ve won if she wasn’t so damn distracted thinking about Maria. Nat only got teased about it by Carol herself and Clint, who signed to her that she was a loser- she signed back telling him to fuck off and then stuck her middle finger at him, sure flipping the bird would send a message he didn’t need ASL to recognise. The gym was pretty empty apart from Clint and the rest of his football boys (Sam, Riley, Matt, Luke and Drax, real name Daniel) and some girls where Bucky would usually be, trying to do push-ups with Steve on his back and often succeeding. Natasha assured Carol she’d beat her next time when they trained together as they got changed, both of them preferring to get a shower in their dorms than use the gross communal ones.  
  
“So, why were you actually late?”  
  
“I told you, I got distracted working!”  
  
“C’mon, I know you, be honest! Sleep in? Hangover? Hot date?” 

“I was _trying_ to get a hot date and then you decided to ruin my plans by actually sticking to your commitments. How _dare_ you do this to me, Carol?” Natasha just threw her sweaty towel at Carol, ignoring her complaints as Natasha brushed through her hair and then pulled it back into a hairband again until she could wash it properly. 

“I’m so sorry I dared to consider you reliable! Please forgive me. Who were you trying to get a date with?”  
  
“Maria Hill, you know her? Brown hair, blue eyes, I’m convinced they’re the actual ocean. I can see you starting to laugh, don’t do that to me!” 

“Aw, you’re really gone on her- did you actually ask her out?” Carol folded up her training shirt, stuffing it back into her sports bag and spraying herself with deoderant. 

“...No- but I got her number, that’s gotta count for something.” Natasha pulled the now crumpled note out of her jean pocket, unfolding it- ‘ _Here’s my number- don’t be a stranger, I’d like to get to know just how good you are with those hands of yours - Maria._ ’ 

“Jeeze, Nat! What did you say to her?” 

“I just flirted a little bit! Told her about the band, asked about what she studied- flirting stuff.”  
  
“You gonna text her?”  
  
“Of _course_ I’m going to text her, who do you think I am?” 

-

> **NAT:** hey, it’s natasha :) checking you’re still alive and haven’t died in your law book  
>  **MARIA:** Haha, very funny. You still use the faces?  
>  **NAT:** they’re a Classic maria idk how you think i wouldn’t  
>  **MARIA:** So you’re basically a fossil?   
>  **NAT:** i’m like 1000 years old but you’d never know by my youthful complexion   
>  **MARIA:** You should write a biography. Can you turn into a bat?  
>  **NAT:** i’m a spider vampire Actually maria, don’t you know anything abt vampire culture??  
>  **MARIA:** I’m so sorry, spider vampire queen, I don’t often read about vampires.   
>  **MARIA:** I want to make that your name in my phone, brb.  
>  **SPIDER VAMPIRE QUEEN:** but now you need a nickname from me!   
>  **MARIA:** I really don’t need a nickname, I’d have one by now if I did.   
>  **SPIDER VAMPIRE QUEEN:** don’t be a spoilsport :(  
>  **SPIDER VAMPIRE QUEEN:** hmmm i think i have one but i will withhold this information form u  
>  **SPIDER VAMPIRE QUEEN:** >:)   
>  **MOUNTAIN:** I don’t even want to know. I was promised some pickup lines?  
>  **SPIDER VAMPIRE QUEEN:** if i were a drum i’d let you bang me all night long ;)  
>  **MOUNTAIN:** Music themed, I like it! Does your band have a drummer?  
>  **SPIDER VAMPIRE QUEEN:** yeah we do but he’s a little blonde twink so don’t even worry abt it  
>  **MOUNTAIN:** Rogers??? _He’s_ in your band?????   
>  **SPIDER VAMPIRE QUEEN:** you know him?? he’s actually rlly good, you should come when we finally start playing to everybody else   
>  **MOUNTAIN:** Asking me out on a date, Natasha?   
>  **SPIDER VAMPIRE QUEEN:** had a different plan 4 that actually, involved a really good pun   
>  **SPIDER VAMPIRE QUEEN:** you down for coffee?? because i like you a latte <3  
>  **SPIDER VAMPIRE QUEEN:** too much??  
>  **SPIDER VAMPIRE QUEEN:** maria hill i swear if youve ghosted me  
>  **MOUNTAIN:** I was letting myself into my apartment! I’ll totally go for coffee, though. When are you free?   
>  **SPIDER VAMPIRE QUEEN:** monday after classes?   
>  **MOUNTAIN:** Sounds good! Somewhere like Starbucks or a local owned shop?  
>  **SPIDER VAMPIRE QUEEN:** ever been to Cookie’s? it’s rlly nice  
>  **MOUNTAIN:** I haven’t, I’d love to try. Gonna get a shower and then I’ll text you back.   
>  **SPIDER VAMPIRE QUEEN:** good idea actually, i bet you reek :p  
>  **MOUNTAIN:** Not a great way to flirt!

-

They texted back and forth for the rest of the weekend, learning little things about one another- Natasha had been adopted and moved from Russia to America when she was younger. She wasn’t in contact with her birth parents and spent most of her childhood around Bucky and Steve with their families due to living in a very busy household. Maria was an only child and grew up well aware of the unfairness in the world. It was what motivated her to go into politics and what made Natasha fall even harder for her as the days went by. By the time Monday rolled around, Nat was practically running through her day trying to get to her date with Maria. Nat was midway dressed when her phone pinged, interrupting her music; she clicked on the message and swiped to unlock her phone. Maria had sent a picture of herself in the mirror; she was wearing a turtleneck and what looked like a suede jacket over it with some black jeans and boots. Her hair was down, lightly curled and she had golden earrings peaking out. She looked like a vision- she was absolutely stunning and Nat just wanted to kiss her there and then; she couldn’t say that, however, and settled for sending her a series of emojis before starting to quicken her own pace getting ready. 

All was going fine! It was going to be a good night with a girl Natasha really liked and they’d have a laugh, drink some good coffee and maybe even share a goodnight kiss. It was going to be _amazing._

Until some idiot decided to set off the fucking _fire alarm._

Natasha barely had time to slip some shoes on before she had to make her way out to the freezing basketball courts, seeing groups huddled together. She almost managed to miss Steve standing there, looking a little lost and out of it, wrapped in a big blanket. She sped her way over, carefully wrapping her arms around him in a hug as she rubbed his back. 

“Where’s Bucky? Was he with you?” 

“I ‘unno, Tasha, I was sleepin’..”  
  
“Do you remember coming out here?”  
  
“Think Buck carried me, he’s gone now.. you seen ‘im?”  
  
“Nah, I’ll tell you if I do- I’ll stay here with you if you want?”  
  
“‘M okay, don’t even worry ‘bout it,” he seemed adamant that he was okay despite the fact he was still shaking like a leaf and didn’t really know where he was. Natasha stayed plastered to his side but pulled out her phone. 

> **SPIDER VAMPIRE QUEEN:** u safe maria???  
>  **MOUNTAIN:** Yeah, over by the West dorm, where are you?  
>  **SPIDER VAMPIRE QUEEN:** standing w steve, i dont know where bucky is and im kinda scared that he’s gonna pass out or smth  
>  **SPIDER VAMPIRE QUEEN:** if you see him lmk please?  
>  **MOUNTAIN:** Of course, yeah.   
>  **MOUNTAIN:** Rain check on that date? I’m sure you look gorgeous, though.   
>  **SPIDER VAMPIRE QUEEN:** we can try again later in the week if u want?? got practise on tuesdays and thursdays but i’m all yours otherwise ;)  
>  **MOUNTAIN:** Looking forward to it. ;)  
>  **SPIDER VAMPIRE QUEEN:** you used the emoticons! ha!

Bucky eventually came back with a gaggle of first year students, ushering Natasha off to go and sign in somewhere as he wrapped his arms around Steve, holding him tight against his chest. She couldn’t lie, she was pretty deflated- she’d been excited for this date all week and it’d been ruined by somebody being a dick. Now she was cold and had a headache instead of taking a cute girl to a coffee shop. Maybe it was an omen, something trying to tell her that maybe she shouldn’t go on the date with Maria. She wasn’t going to listen, though, silently promising herself that this _was_ going to go well. 

-

Nat thought she’d been cursed by the time the end of the week had arrived. She’d planned to go to the same coffee shop with Maria and it’d been closed down by the Food Standards Agency; they’d supposedly found rats in the crevices between the ovens. Gross. They’d decided to try a different cafe instead but they’d then found out Maria had a mild allergy to pecans; they’re both very glad she has insurance. When they’d decided to try again on Friday evening, they’d gone to a roller rink where the theme of the night was disco; all was good until some kid had fallen flat on his face and bust his nose. They’d had to leave so the rink could be cleaned and disinfected and then got sprayed by some asshat driving a 4x4 through a puddle over the speed limit.

They’d both just decided to head home so they could get dried off. 

On Sunday, Natasha had decided enough was enough. They were going to go on a nice date and nothing was going to stop them. Everything was going to be great and they’d flirt and _finally_ have their first kiss. Tasha wanted to give Maria the great date she deserved, a really great day she’d want to remember that they could laugh about later and _actually_ find it funny, not just laughing about getting all their attempted dates ruined so she didn’t start screaming instead.

> **SPIDER VAMPIRE QUEEN:** hey, u wanna go 2 mcdonalds???  
>  **MOUNTAIN:** Sure, right now?  
>  **SPIDER VAMPIRE QUEEN:** hell yeah  
>  **MOUNTAIN:** It’s a date.  
>  **SPIDER VAMPIRE QUEEN:** actually im gonna say this is NOT a Date   
>  **SPIDER VAMPIRE QUEEN:** just two gals getting some nuggets together   
>  **SPIDER VAMPIRE QUEEN:** it might not b cursed then   
>  **MOUNTAIN:** I’ll meet you at the picnic tables in 5.  
>  **SPIDER VAMPIRE QUEEN:** ok!

Nat practically sprinted to the outside tables, wrapped up in a thick jumper and a scarf to battle the cold January winds. She nodded at a few people she passed, even sparing some of them a smile as she sat on of the drier benches to wait for Maria. She showed up a little while later- her dorm was further away, after all- and Tasha’s eyes lit up when she saw Maria, pulling her into a hug that was returned straight away. They linked pinkies as they started walking together, making quiet jokes about how maybe this time their date would end well. When they arrived at McDonalds, they managed to find a seat inside- they pressed in close next to each other, thighs touching and hands still intertwined under the table. 

“You mind ordering,” Natasha leaned against Maria, looking up at her through her lashes, “since you’re on the outside?”  
  
“I think you’re just too lazy to get up but whatever you say. What do you want?”  
  
“A McHottie with a side of Maria.” Shameless, _shameless_ flirting was Nat’s chosen way of showing affection, a brazen grin on her face. 

“That might be the worst one yet.”  
  
Natasha told Maria, seriously this time, that she preferred chicken nuggets anyways but liked them with sweet and sour sauce instead of ketchup. She offered to pay but Maria refused, getting up to go order before Natasha could shove any money into her hands. Nat watched her leave, slowly coming to the realisation that she was head over heels for this woman she’d only known for about a week. So much for her bitchy punk persona, she would absolutely drop it all for Maria Hill. 

That was the beauty of it, though. Maria didn’t _want_ her to act like somebody she wasn’t to please her- Maria liked Tasha for the person she was, not the person Maria chose to see. She didn’t want any changes, didn’t want her to stop dressing the way she wanted or to act _“nicer”_ for anybody. Maria liked Natasha just the way she was and Nat liked her just the same. 


End file.
